Collection
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: "Wait till I'm all better. I'll bring you out on the greatest date you have never had," Allen said. ...AllenXLenalee
1. Hairclip

**12 April 2008 (9 more days)**

**My friend kinda encouraged me to write short drabbles on Allen X Lenalee pairing...  
thought i try it...  
so here goes...  
enjoy...**

**Word Prompt: Hair Clip**

**

* * *

******

Hairclip

Lenalee disliked her short hair. She prefers her long hair and it had taken her quite a while to grow it out. But it was all sacrificed during her battle with Eshi.

-

"Lenalee!"

Upon hearing her name being called, Lenalee turned around to find a certain white-haired exorcist running towards her.

"Allen-kun?" she questioned as she waited for him to catch his breath.

Allen held out a small wrapped gift. "This is for you."

Lenalee took the gift and was about to open it when Allen stopped her. "Open it when you're alone."

Lenalee nodded. "Thanks Allen-kun."

-

Lenalee took the gift from her dresser and began unwrapping it. She was curious as to what Allen had bought for her.

She gasped when she saw the content. Inside was a glittering, blue butterfly hairclip. She read the note that came with it.

"I hope you like it – Allen"

"It's so beautiful," she murmured as she fingered the clip.

She stood in front of the mirror and put the clip on her hair. She looked at her reflection and a smile formed on her face.

"Maybe having short hair is not that bad after all," she said to herself.

-

From then on, she would always wear the hairclip wherever she goes. Only during battles did she not wear it. It is after all a precious gift from a special someone.

* * *

**I hope that was okay... oh yeah, tanx Rina for the word prompt... hope it was to ur liking...  
Reviews would be very much appreciated...**


	2. Cat

**14 April 2008 (7 more days)**

**I'm back with another one... tanx to everyone who reviewed...**

**Word Prompt: Cat**

* * *

**Cat**

Allen and Lenalee were walking on the streets as Allen scanned the areas for akumas. They had been looking for clues on the innocence they were searching for.

"Meow!"

Allen did not seem to hear it and continued walking. It was after a while when he realized that Lenalee was not beside him. He quickly looked around for the Chinese exorcist and found her crouching in front of a cat. He walked towards her.

"Lenalee?" he asked tentatively.

"Allen-kun, isn't she cute?" she asked, looking up at him, eyes sparkling with glee.

The brown cat looked at him with his wide eyes. Allen didn't know who was cuter, the cat or Lenalee.

"Yes, she is," he replied after a while.

Lenalee then resumed stroking the cat's back.

"Allen-kun, do you think we can bring her back?" Lenalee looked at him, eyes full of hope.

Allen nearly said 'yes' when he saw her hopeful face. It was just so cute. But he did not know if the others would like a cat living in the Order.

"Can we?" she asked again. This time she stood up holding the cat to her chest so she could look straight at him.

'_She looks so cute with the cat,_' Allen thought.

"Of course, I'm sure they won't mind," he replied.

"Yay! Thanks Allen-kun." With that, Lenalee kissed him on the cheek and began walking away with the cat in his arms.

Allen blushed. "It was my pleasure," he whispered quietly as his hand reached up to the spot where she kissed him.

* * *

**hope that was good enough... i had a hard time trying to fit the cat in the story...  
lisa tanx for the word prompt girl, hope it was to your liking...  
Please read and review...**


	3. Winter

**16 April 2008 (5 more days)**

**Tanx alot to those who reviewed... **

**here's another one... enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Winter**

* * *

**Winter**

Lenalee stood at the window looking at the snow falling from the sky. She loved winter. The snow would always remind her of Allen's hair. She remembered the time during winter when Allen proposed to her.

-

_Flashback_

_Allen put his arm around her waist drawing her closer when he felt her shivering. Lenalee leaned her head on his shoulder as she savored his warmth. They were having their rare day off and Allen had suggested them going to the park._

"_I love the snow," Lenalee said suddenly, causing Allen to look at her._

"_Why?" he asked._

_She looked up and him and giggled. "Because it reminds me of your hair."_

_Allen laughed. "How I wish it was always snowing so you will always be reminded of me."_

_Lenalee playfully punched his shoulder. Silence reigned between the two as they continued to look at the snow falling from the sky._

_Suddenly, Allen stood up and went in front of her. She straightened up and looked at him inquisitively. He got down on one knees and took out a velvet box. She gasped in surprise._

"_Lenalee, will you marry me?" _

_Lenalee felt tears flowing down her cheeks. "Y...yes… I will," she answered._

_Allen put on the ring for her and kissed her. He was glad that she accepted. The only thing he was worried about was how to break the news to her brother._

_End flashback_

-

Allen came up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" he whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled. "I was reminded of the day you proposed to me. "

He laughed. " You didn't know how nervous I was at that time."

She turned in his arms and faced her husband. "It was the happiest day of my life. I love you Allen."

"Love you too, Lenalee."

* * *

**This didn't quite turn out how i expected it to be... oh well, i just hope you guys like it...  
Please Read and Review...**


	4. Birthday

**21 April 2008 (the day i was born...yay...19 years...woohoo...)**

**i'm back with yet another one... it turns out quite different than what i had thought of...sigh... enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Birthday**

* * *

**Birthday**

It was Lenalee's 16th birthday today. She had never celebrated any of her birthdays since she came to the Order. People would sometimes just wish her a happy birthday and that was it. Only her brother would give her a present (this year she got a mini Komui-lookalike robot which would chant Lenalee's name every time the red button was pressed, she hid it in the very back of her closet).

Lenalee walked around trying to find something to occupy her time since she was bored. Everyone was on a mission so she had no one to talk to. She decided to go get something to eat.

When she reached the cafeteria, she saw Allen carrying a chocolate cake from the kitchen.

"Allen-kun!" she called out.

Allen looked around the two-tiered cake he was carrying and a smile formed on his face. "Lenalee. What good timing."

Lenalee looked confused. Allen set down the cake at the nearest table and went to drag Lenalee to the table.

"What is this about, Allen-kun? I thought you were on a mission," she voiced out.

"I managed to came back early. Can't miss this special day, can't I?" he replied.

Lenalee looked at the cake then back at Allen, confusion written all over her face.

Allen laughed. "It's your birthday, Lenalee."

Lenalee was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well, your brother kinda makes a big fuss about it a few days ago when he was making your birthday gift," he said.

"By the way, I made this cake for you," he continued, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Lenalee looked at him with disbelief. "You made this?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what to get you. Do you not like it?" He was beginning to get nervous.

Allen was surprised with a hug. "I love it. Thanks, Allen-kun. I appreciate it."

Allen laughed nervously, feeling warmth spread to his cheeks. "It's nothing. Shall we eat it?"

Lenalee pulled away and nodded. They both sat down and enjoyed the cake together. This was the best birthday present she had ever received.

* * *

**hope you guys like it... btw, i need more word prompts so i hope u guys can provide it... tanx...  
oops, time to cut my cake and open the presents (skips off merrily)**

Please Read and Review...  
**Minna, yudan sezu ni ikou... lol...**


	5. Beach

**25 April 2008**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed...  
in one of the reviews, i remembered someone mentioning about beach so i decided to use it as my word prompt this time... enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Beach**

* * *

**Beach**

Komui was in one of his crazy moods as he suggested they go to the beach to chill out. Well, the main reason for it though was for him to escape work and spend more time with his precious sister.

"Everyone, let's enjoy ourselves," Komui half-yelled when they reached the beach. Only Lavi and Krory replied eagerly, the rest looked like they would rather not be there.

Kanda set off to find a quiet place so he could go meditating. Lavi went to hit on the girls at the beach. Komui dragged the entire Science Department to help him built Komurin using sand. Krory and Miranda went for a swim. Allen decided to lie down under the shade while Lenalee went to change.

-

"Allen-kun, are you not going to swim?"

Allen jumped slightly when he heard the voice. He turned to his right and saw Lenalee looking at him, in her swimwear.

He blushed. "Um… I guess not."

Lenalee sat beside him as she looked at the sea. "It's great to go on an outing once in while."

"Yeah, but Kanda seems to not enjoy himself," he replied.

Lenalee giggled. "You know how he is."

-

"Lenalee!!"

Both people turned and saw Lavi running towards them.

"Lenalee, why aren't you wearing a bikini?" he asked, mischievously.

Lenalee blushed. Before she could answer, Komui came up to Lavi.

"How dare you suggest such a thing to my sweet sister, you monster!"

With that, he chased Lavi around with his plastic spade (Lenalee had banned him from bringing komurin, even the mini version.)

Meanwhile, Allen was day-dreaming. 'Lenalee in a bikini? She probably looks beautiful.'

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee waved her hands in front of him.

"Allen-kun!!" Allen snapped out of his day-dream and turned his attention to the girl.

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"I was just thinking about something," he replied, embarrassedly.

"What was it?" she asked.

Without thinking, he blurted out, "I was wondering how you would look like in a bikini."

When he realized what he had said, he turned a dark shade of red.

Lenalee's eyes widened and a light tinge of pink was on her cheeks.

"Maybe I could show you the next time the two of us go to the beach," she said slyly, as she stood up to join Miranda.

A smile formed on his face as realization dawned on him. 'Two of us? I like the sound of it,' he thought to himself as he too went to join them swimming.

* * *

**i think they were a bit ooc, don't you think?  
oh yeah, i've checked... it was Chola who mentioned in her review about the beach... tanx Chola for the idea...  
feel free to provide more word prompts guys... i would gladly appreciate it...  
Please Read and Review...**

**Zannen munnen mata raishuu...**

**-Lynn-  
**


	6. Fireworks

**26 April 2008**

**woah, i wrote another in just a day... the idea just came to me so i thought i should write it before i forget...  
well, let's see, hmm, syNemYoA and Chola mentioned about fireworks so i decided to use it...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Fireworks**

* * *

**Fireworks**

"Allen, are you going to watch the fireworks later?" Lavi asked.

The white-haired exorcist paused from his eating and looked up at his red-haired friend.

"Fireworks?" he asked, confused.

Lavi sighed. "Yeah. There are going to be a display of fireworks later in the night. I thought you might want to bring Lenalee there."

Allen nearly choked on his food. "Why would I want to bring her there?"

Lavi smiled mischievously. "Because you like her."

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, everyone knows about it except her. If you won't bring her then I will."

Lavi made to leave but was stopped by Allen. "No. I'm bringing her there."

-

"Lenalee, would you like to watch the fireworks with me later?" Allen asked nervously.

Lenalee smiled at him. "I would love too."

Allen let out the breath he didn't he was holding in. "Great. I'll see you later at eight."

He turned to leave when he remembered something. "And Lenalee, please don't tell your brother."

Lenalee giggled and nodded.

Unknown to the two, a crazy scientist was hidden in a dark corner, his glasses glinting evilly.

-

The couple walked through the crowded park. Allen was trying to find a nice place where they could get a good view of the fireworks.

"Lenalee, over here is a good spot," Allen said, pointing to a secluded area. 'I could be alone with her,' he thought to himself.

They made their way over there and sat down on the grass. Both were silent as they waited for the fireworks to start. Allen kept stealing glances at the girl beside him. He was contemplating whether he should confess to her or not. It was too good an opportunity to pass out on.

Before he could say anything, a loud shrill sound was heard. The night sky was quite suddenly illuminated with bright colors. More shrill noises flew into the sky and exploded into a billion colors and shapes.

"It's so beautiful," Lenalee murmured as she gazed at the fireworks.

Allen looked at her. "You are even more so."

Lenalee tore her gaze away from the sky and blushed. "Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee, I have something to tell you," he said.

"Wh-what is it, Allen-kun?" she stuttered out.

A deep red blush could be seen on his face. "I love you."

"Eh? I-I love you too, Allen-kun," she replied, smiling at him.

He didn't expect her to have the same feelings as he. He was ecstatic. He reached out and embraced her in his arms just like he had imagine himself did sometimes. Lenalee laid her head on his shoulders as they continued watching the fireworks.

A dark shadow loomed over them. Both turned behind and their eyes widened at what they saw. Komui with his stupid Komurin.

"Get away from my sister!!"

* * *

**stupid komui... why did he have to spoil the sweet moment... (throws tennis balls at komui) hahaha...much better...  
well, you guys continue giving me more prompts and i promised to write all that you guys request...  
please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	7. Dinner

**27 April 2008**

**Since i had nothing better to do today, i wrote 3 stories at once... how cool is that??  
Well, this time the word prompt is from (drum rolls) Noah Gabriel... tanx for the prompt...  
tanx for all the reviews submitted...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Dinner**

* * *

**Dinner**

"Allen-kun, where are you bringing me?" Lenalee asked her boyfriend.

Allen had come to see her earlier that evening and told her to put the blindfold on as he has a surprise for her. She had put it on and was now anxious to find out where he was bringing her.

"We're reaching soon," Allen replied as he guides her up the steps one by one.

Lenalee kept quiet the rest of the way. Soon they stop and Allen removed the blindfold for her.

"We're here," he said.

Lenalee's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. They were at the roof top. There was a table in the middle. There were food, candle lights and slow, romantic music in the background. Allen went to the table and picked up the bouquet of roses and handed it to Lenalee.

"This is so beautiful. Thanks Allen-kun."

Allen took her hand and led her to the table. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled out the chair for her.

"I hope you like the food," Allen said, nervously.

"How long did it take you to do all this?" she asked, curious as she started eating.

Allen laughed nervously. "Well, it took me the whole afternoon but seeing your happy face makes it all worth it."

Lenalee blushed. "Thanks a lot Allen-kun. I really loved it."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

**Oops that was short... hehe... can't believe i wrote something like this... lol...  
wish someone would do that for me though... sighs...  
please read and review...**

_**To love only one person is really tough  
But I honestly didn't know that**_

**-Lynn-**


	8. Married

**27 April 2008**

**yet another one i created today...  
this time it's from (drum rolls) Loading... yay...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Married**

* * *

**Married**

"Tadaima!"

Footsteps were heard running as a young girl ran up to greet her father.

"Okaeri papa," the five-year old greeted her father.

Allen bent down and picked up his daughter. "Where's your mama?"

"She's in the kitchen," she answered as she played with her father's hair.

They made their way to the kitchen where Allen saw his wife cooking dinner.

"Lenalee."

Lenalee turned around when she heard her husband's voice. She walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Allen-kun, okaeri. Dinner will be ready in a while. Allena, why don't you wash up?"

"Come on, Allena. Papa will help you wash up."

Allena giggled happily as her father carried her to the bathroom.

-

After dinner, they sat down at the living room while Lenalee cleared the table. When it was 9pm, Allena started to get sleepy.

"It's time for bed," Lenalee announced when she saw Allena yawning.

"But, mama, I'm not," she stifled a yawn. "I'm not sleepy yet."

Allen stood up and picked up his daughter. "It's time for bed. We'll tuck you in okay?"

Allena soon fall asleep on his Allen's shoulder before they reached her room. Allen gently put her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He pulled the blankets on top of her and left to join his wife.

"Is Allena asleep?" Lenalee asked as soon as Allen entered their bedroom.

"Yeah, she is," he replied as he proceeded to change into his pajamas.

Lenalee sat in front of the mirror as she started to brush her hair. "How was work today?"

Allen shrugged. "It was as usual. Your brother keeps giving me lots of work. I think he's still unhappy about the fact that I married you."

Lenalee giggled. "He'll get over it soon."

"But you know, it was all worth it since I got to marry you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they were getting lost in each other, a knock was heard.

Lenalee pulled away from him and smiled when he looked disappointed. She went to open the door and found Allena standing outside with her teddy bear.

"Mama, can I sleep with you? I'm scared," she whimpered.

Lenalee hugged the girl and led her to the bed. She tucked her in and laid beside her. Allen walked over and kissed Lenalee lightly on the lips before going to his side of the bed. Lenalee pulled the blankets over them and soon they were all lost in dreamland.

* * *

**well, i guess you guys noe how their daughter's name came about right? lol... can't think of any good names...  
oh shoot, i've run out of chocolates... gotta get some before i update the next one...  
please read and review...**

**_When I want to smile, will you look at me and cry?_**

**-Lynn-**


	9. Chocolate

**27 April 2008**

**this is the last one for the day...  
let's see whose is it this time (reads reviews) ah got it, it's from icy (Fei Jia Iceflakes)...  
enjoyz while i indulge in my hershey chocolates... yum...**

**Word Prompt: Chocolate**

* * *

**Chocolate**

Lenalee was feeling bored that day. Everyone was on a mission and she had no one to talk to. Her brother was busy with the paperworks he had refused to do for the past weeks. She sighed as she walked down the hallway towards her room.

She opened the door and stepped in. she sat on her bed as she thought of what she could do. Nothing seems to come to mind so she decided to go out for a walk, hoping it will cure her boredom.

-

She was not as bored in town as she was at the headquarters. She entered shops after shops looking at things she found interesting. When it was evening, she decided to go back. She felt a bit disappointed that she had to go back to the headquarters.

While she was walking back, she heard someone calling her.

"Lenalee!! Wait up!"

She turned and saw Allen running towards her.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked as she waited for the boy to catch his breath.

"I just got back from my mission and I saw you. Are you going back?" he asked as they both started walking.

"Yeah. I've just been walking around town," she replied.

Allen looked at her. "You seem kinda sad."

"Eh? It's nothing. Just that I've been alone since morning and I felt bored," she replied quietly.

She heard a rustling sound as Allen searched for something in his pockets.

He held out a bar of chocolate. "Here. This will probably make you feel better."

Lenalee took the bar of chocolate. "Thanks, Allen-kun."

Allen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was nothing."

Lenalee took a bite of the chocolate and smiled.

"See, it really does make you feel better," Allen said when she noticed her smile.

Lenalee laughed. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

**-takes a bite of chocolate- what? that's it? well, fear not guys... i need more word prompts from you guys so i can continue on with my journey...  
oh yeah, (throws a piece of chocolate to icy) that's to repay for the chocs u gave me just now... :D  
well, i hope u guys are satisfied with this...  
don't worry...i'll be back...you guys have not seen the last of me... (evil laugh)  
please read and review...**

**_When I want you to look at me, will I fall apart?_**

**-Lynn-**


	10. Jealousy

**03 May 2008**

**I'm back again... missed me? **

**i can't believe i've got over 60 reviews... tanx you guys for reviewing... i love you guys...**

**i realized that i haven't wrote a disclaimer so here it is..**

**Disclaimer: i don't own dgm although i wished i had lenalee's boots... they're so pretty and cool and beautiful and...**

**Allen: ehem... author-san? can we get on with the story?**

**ah yes, sorry... on with the story...**

**Word Prompt: Jealousy**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Allen Walker has never experienced love or jealousy in all his fifteen years of life. Well, he didn't think he would be experiencing it this early in his life.

The group consisting of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were in the cafeteria sitting at the same table for lunch. Kanda was peacefully eating his soba while Allen was devouring the pile of food in front of him. Lavi was talking to Lenalee since both of them had finished eating.

"You know Lenalee, you look so much prettier with long hair," Lavi stated suddenly.

Allen looked up from his food. 'Is Lavi flirting with Lenalee?'

"Nii-san said the same thing too," Lenalee replied.

Allen had forgotten all about his food as he watched Lavi talking, or in Allen's thoughts, flirting with Lenalee. He felt something stirred within him which made him wants to drag Lenalee away from the pervert.

"You're pretty and everything but haven't you thought about dating?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee blushed. "Dating? You know how nii-san is, Lavi."

"Oh yeah. If it weren't for Komui, I would have asked you out a long time ago," Lavi said with a playful tone.

Allen slammed his fists on the table, ignoring the glare from Kanda. "That's it!"

He stood up and dragged Lenalee away from the cafeteria, forgetting all about his unfinished lunch.

"It took him long enough," Lavi stated winningly.

"You planned it?" Kanda was looking murderous as his precious bowl of soba had overturned.

"Yeah. I kinda knew that Allen likes her though he won't admit it. It was a brilliant idea wasn't it, Yuu?"

He turned to look at his friend only to find Mugen inches away from his face.

"Give me back my soba!" he roared as he chased Lavi around.

-

"Allen-kun, where are you taking me?" Lenalee asked.

She didn't know what was wrong with him. Allen meanwhile was unaware that he was still pulling Lenalee along.

He immediately let go of her hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Lenalee rubbed her wrist. "It's okay. What happened back there? Why were you angry?"

Allen was dumb-founded. Why did he drag her away in the first place? It was Lavi's fault, mentioning that he was going to asked her out and stuff.

"I… I don't know. I just didn't like the way Lavi was talking to you," he admitted.

"Were you jealous, Allen-kun?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Eh? I… I guess," he stuttered.

Lenalee was enjoying looking at Allen getting all flustered. She decided to tease him more. "Why? Is it because you like me?"

Allen froze. Did it mean that he liked her? Lavi had pointed it out to him quite a few times but he had brushed it off as just being concerned about a good friend. Now that she mentioned it, it all seems to fit in.

"I like you," he said.

Lenalee was taken aback. She hadn't expected Allen to say it out straight. She felt her cheeks getting warm.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know. You're the only one I like." She said the last part quietly but Allen heard it.

A smile formed on his face. He didn't know that she had liked him. Well, at least he didn't lose her to Lavi. He kissed her on the cheek and held her hand as he led the way back to the cafeteria. Now that this was settled, he can continue eating his lunch.

* * *

**Actually, i meant for it to turned out differently...well i just hope you guys like it...  
my friend was asking me a question the other day...  
"What would happen if L from DN were to meet Skin Boric?"  
My answer was... " All the sweet treats in this world would disappear... lol...**

**Anywayz, i really need more word prompts from you guys... so feel free to contribute...  
Please read and review...**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

**-Lynn-**


	11. Post It Notes

**10 May 2008**

**finally i decided to update this... i've been busy looking for a job and i just took a CAT test and i'm glad that i scored high... woohoo...**

**tanx for all the review guys... i feel like giving you guys a hug... **

**this time the word is from SimplyChristine who gave me alist of words to choose from... i must say it's kinda hard writing it but i did it i guess... so enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Post-it Notes**

* * *

**Post-It Notes**

"Yo, Allen!"

Allen looked up from his food to find Lavi standing in front of him, grinning mischievously.

"Eating a lot as usual eh?" he asked as he took a seat next to the white-haired exorcist.

Allen simply nodded.

"What are you here for?" he asked when he noticed that Lavi was not eating but simply watching him eat.

Lavi shrugged. "Just wanted to ask you something. When are you going to tell Lenalee you like her?"

Allen choked on his food and Lavi immediately patted him on the back.

He took a gulp of water before answering. "I'll do it soon."

Lavi let out a fake sigh. "Well, you better hurry. You don't want to lose her to someone else."

With that said, he patted Allen on the back 3 times before leaving. Once he was out of Allen's sight, a sly grin makes its way on his face and he resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

-

Allen was confused. All the time while he was walking, people had been whispering behind his back. He didn't really know what it was about but one thing's for sure, it's not about his scar. He wondered why.

Meanwhile, Lavi was dragging the confused Lenalee down the hallway towards Allen. Lenalee was getting annoyed with Lavi. He had dragged her out of her room with the excuse of wanting to show her something.

They walked for a while when Lavi stopped suddenly causing Lenalee to bump into him.

"Lenalee, look!" Lavi pointed excitedly at Allen who was walking in front, his back facing them.

Lenalee gasped when she saw what was at Allen's back. Without thinking, she ran up and embraced Allen from behind.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen stuttered out when he felt arms around his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me that you like me earlier?" she asked as she released him.

Allen looked surprised. "H-How did you know?"

Lenalee laughed. "Everybody knows now, Allen-kun."

With that, she reached around his back and presented him with 3 pieces of post-it notes. All 3 had the same thing on it. 'I like Lenalee' Allen stood dumbfounded as he read what was written on it. He wondered who might have done this. Only one name came to mind 'Lavi'.

Lenalee kissed him on the cheek. "I like you too, Allen-kun."

Allen's eyes widened. 'She likes me too?'

Allen smiled and hugged her. 'Well, maybe I should thank Lavi after all,' he thought.

* * *

**well that was it... i guess it was okay for me... i dun tink post-it notes existed during that time let's just assumed it does... lol... please read and review...**

**while i was writing this fic a question came to mind...  
is L from DN related to Bookman? coz both of them looked like a panda... but L is a cute panda, i dunno about bookman though...**

_yurikago ga hitotsu atta  
yurikagori hitotsu na  
hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta  
yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete  
hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete  
kietekuyo_

**-Lynn-**


	12. Pen

**10 May 2008**

**Another one i've typed today... this time it's from icy (Fei Jia Iceflakes)...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Pen**

* * *

**Pen**

Poke.

"Allen-kun."

Allen swatted the offending object away and turned to his other side, face buried in his pillow.

Poke.

"Allen-kun, wake up."

Allen groaned and opened his eyes slightly as he turned to look at his wife.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lenalee smiled at him, glad to see him finally awake.

"I'm hungry," she replied, her hand on her stomach.

"At 3 in the morning?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

Lenalee nodded sheepishly.

"Well, it can't be helped. I wouldn't want you and the baby to starve," he said as he got up to fetch her something to eat.

Allen came back a few minutes later with a bowl of salad for her. Lenalee took it gratefully and began eating.

"By the way, what did you poke me with this time? It kinda hurts," he asked as he observed her eat.

"A pen," she answered happily.

* * *

**aww... how sweet of allen to tend to his wife... well, that's for you icy... hope you like it...  
please read and review...**

**oh yeah i haf another question... if color tv existed during that time, what tv program will be kanda be watching?  
my answer would be teletubbies... lol... dun ask me why, it just came to me... i cannot imagine kanda going eh-oh with a frown on his face... lol**

**-Lynn-**


	13. Candy

**10 May 2008**

**this is the third one i've written today... the word is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Candy**

* * *

**Candy**

Everyone was gathered in Lavi's room. All were bored as they had nothing to do so Lavi suggested going to his room to hang out. They all agreed including Kanda.

Lavi was reading a book when something caught his eye. Lenalee was eating a lollipop while chatting with Miranda.

"Lenalee, where did you get that lollipop?" he asked.

Lenalee shrugged. "Well, nii-san gave it to me just now. He said it's a magic lollipop which will make me happy,"

"Haha. Komui always thinks of the weirdest things. I prefer chocolates to candy though," he said.

Then they all went into a discussion of their favorite candies.

"Lenalee looks cute when she's eating the lollipop," Allen commented suddenly.

Lenalee blushed while the others looked at Allen. When he realized what he just said, he turned red.

"I-I didn't meant anything by that. I-I was just saying…" he waved his hands frantically as he tried to explain himself.

"Sure, you did," Lavi said as he grinned at him.

Both Allen and Lenalee had turned red from all the teasing, well mostly from Lavi. Both Krory and Miranda smiled at them while Kanda had wished that he wasn't there.

* * *

**there you go Gabriel... hope you like it... i hope to get more prompts from you guys...  
i love durian cream puffs and durian fudge cake (drools)  
i've learnt one thing though... coke and durian made a very bad combination...  
okay, i better start on my resume now...  
please read and review and i'll give you guys a cookie... (takes out a box of chocolate chip cookies) **

**-Lynn-**


	14. IceCream

**12 May 2008**

**Duck Tour!! Oops...**

**I'm in quite a good mood today so i decided to write another one...  
this one is from Loading... i decided to choose one out of the rest...  
i hope you like it...  
and yeah, tanx for all the reviews... i'm so getting close to 100 and i owe it all to u guys...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Ice-Cream**

* * *

**Ice-Cream**

"Here's your chocolate sundae, miss."

The waiter placed the sundae on the table and left. Lenalee took the spoon and started eating her sundae. It was the weekend and she decided to go out and take a walk when she stumbled upon the ice-cream parlor. She decided to spend the rest of her afternoon there.

"Lenalee! There you are."

Lenalee looked up from her sundae to find Allen walking towards her.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked as Allen took the seat opposite hers.

Allen scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I was looking for you. Lavi told me that you went out."

"Ah, I see." Lenalee then went back to her sundae.

"Erm, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked up. "What is it, Allen-kun?"

"You have some ice-cream on your cheek. Here let me get it for you."

Allen took a napkin from the table and wiped her cheek with it. Lenalee blushed from the action. Upon seeing her blush, Allen turned red. Both sat in an awkward silence.

"Shall we go?" Lenalee broke the silence after a while since she had finished her sundae.

Both of them stood up and began walking back. While they were walking, Lenalee felt somebody holding her hand. She looked to her right and found Allen smiling at her. She smiled shyly back and together, they walked back hand in hand.

* * *

**well? how was it??  
****please read and review...**

**-drifting away from the POT to DGM-**

**Question of the Day: What will Krory's reaction be if he was asked to do the Hokey Pokey??**

**i'm so looking forward to your answers... -winks-**

**-Lynn-**


	15. Ribbon

**14 May 2008**

**firstly, i would like to thank all the wonderful people out there who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story...  
i love u guys!!**

**i wrote another one...  
this is for icy (Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes)... get well soon dear...**

**Word Prompt: Ribbon**

* * *

**Ribbon**

"She likes red ribbon."

"No, blue."

"Red."

"Will the both of you just shut up?" Kanda shouted.

He has had enough of the childish bickering between Lavi and Allen. They were choosing ribbons to decorate Lenalee's gift which they had bought to cheer her up. Lenalee had been feeling down the past few days so the 3 of them decided to buy her a gift. Kanda was a bit reluctant though.

"But, Yuu, don't you think that Lenalee likes red?" Lavi asked.

"How the hell would I know? And stop calling me by my first name!" Kanda shouted as he pointed mugen at Lavi.

"I still think that she would prefer blue." Allen said, ignoring Lavi who was screaming about dying a virgin.

What are you guys doing?" Lenalee asked.

She looked into the room and found Lavi huddled in a corner holding the back of his head. Kanda was smirking triumphantly as he held a few strands of Lavi's hair. Allen seemed to be the only sane one in the room.

"Lenalee! What are you doing here?" Allen asked nervously as he tried to hide the gift under his bed.

"I heard noises in here so I thought I check it out," she replied, looking suspiciously at Allen.

"That was nothing. Haha…. Lavi and Kanda were just being their childish selves," he replied.

Allen ignored the glare sent his way. Lavi meanwhile stood up and walked over to Lenalee.

"Red or blue?"

"What?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"Choose one. Red or blue?" Lavi asked again.

"Blue, I guess. You guys are weird. I better go check on nii-san." Lenalee left the room hurriedly.

Allen laughed victoriously. "Told you so."

"Yeah yeah. She's your girlfriend after all," Lavi replied innocently.

"Well, ye- WHAT?"

"I said that Lenalee's your girlfriend." Lavi smirked.

"She's not. Well, at least not yet," Allen muttered the last part to himself but Lavi caught it.

Lavi broke into laughter. "I knew it. You like her."

Allen blushed. "Shut up, Lavi."

Lavi had a fun time teasing Allen while Kanda had stalked off before he turned crazy. The gift and ribbon laid forgotten.

* * *

**oh yeah, tanx to all the people who gave wonderful answers to my question... it was fun reading your answers...  
i have another one...**

**Question of the Day : What would happen if Miranda was asked to bring coffee to the science department guys instead of Lenalee??**

**Looking forward to your answers...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**-Lynn-**


	16. Bed

**16 May 2008**

**hello again everyone... firstly, tanx for all the reviews everyone...  
and tanx to those who answered the questions... i had fun reading it...**

**this time the word prompt is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Bed**

* * *

**Bed**

Lavi was walking along the corridors looking for something to entertain him. Kanda had thrown him out of the room when he tried to dye his black hair pink. He hummed as he walked along.

"More Allen-kun."

Lavi stopped in his step. That voice. It was Lenalee's. But what was she doing in Allen's room? He leaned in on the door so he could listen in.

Allen was panting. "Is it okay now?"

"A bit more."

Lavi smirked. Who knew that innocent little Allen would do something like this. He didn't even think Allen knew about this kind of things. Cross probably had influenced him somehow. He continued on listening, eager to find out more.

"I think it's okay now, Lenalee." He heard Allen said.

'Allen is sure panting a lot. Lenalee doesn't seem to be tired," he thought to himself.

"I guess so, Allen-kun. Be careful. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

Lavi was on the verge of a nosebleed. They were doing 'it'. He turned away from the door and was just about to walk away when the door opened.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Haha... I was just walking around," he replied nervously, turning to face them.

He noticed that both of them were dressed. "You guys sure are fast."

Both Allen and Lenalee looked at each other.

"How did you know what we were doing?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi grinned. "Well, for one thing, you guys were quite loud. What would Komui say if he knows about it? I'm sure he will object to it."

Lenalee looked even more confused. "Why would nii-san object to me helping Allen-kun move his bed?"

Lavi's mouth was wide opened. "Moving bed? I –I thought you guys were…" he trailed off.

"You thought that we were what Lavi?" Allen asked, innocently.

"Well, you were panting and Lenalee kept saying more so I thought…" Lavi dared not looked at them in the face.

Lenalee understood what Lavi meant and blushed furiously.

"What were you thinking Lavi? You and your perverted mind!" she shouted.

She smacked him on the head before leaving. Allen watched as she walked away. He still doesn't get it.

"Why was she angry? What did you say Lavi? I'm confused," he said.

Lavi smirked then whispered in his ear. Allen listened intently as Lavi explained. He turned red when he finally understood what he meant. Lavi left hurriedly before Allen could do anything.

"Lavi!!" he shouted as he ran after him, still blushing.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk... lavi is so perverted... lol... this is my 16th chapter... i was thinking do you guys think i should stop and put it as completed or do you guys want more?? okay, i'm off to enjoy my red bean ice cream...**

**Featured answer for the previous question**

**1. she will fall and end up depressed for quite a while  
2. nothing happens to the coffee and she is tanked by all  
so she die of happiness meanwhile Allen and Lenalee Who didn't brought the coffee are making out.  
answer ****by DarkAngel-Of-Sorrow**

**Question of the day: What will happen if Kanda and Miranda were asked to take part in a 3-legged race?**

**looking forward to the answers...**

**tata for now...**

**-Lynn-**


	17. Nightmare

**17 May 2008**

**i'm very happy with all the reviews i've been getting... and have i mentioned that i loved reading all the funny answers u guys gave... man, i had a great time reading it... tanx alot...**

**okay, this word prompt came from Skitter... enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Nightmare**

* * *

**Nightmare**

Lenalee woke up in the middle of the night sweating profusely. She just experienced a terrible nightmare where she had lost all her loved ones. She sat up quietly so as not to wake the person next to her. She leaned back on the headboard as she thought about her nightmare. She looked to her left when she felt a slight movement.

"Lenalee? Why aren't you asleep?"

Allen sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his wife who looked like she had been crying.

"Lenalee. What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Allen asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lenalee sobbed quietly as she too wrapped her arms around her husband. Allen stroke her hair gently to soothe her. After a while, she stopped crying.

Allen pulled away a bit and looked at her. "Lenalee. Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

Lenalee smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. He laid back down, pulling her next to him. Lenalee laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep soon after with a smile on her face, knowing that no matter what, Allen would always be there with her.

* * *

**that was short... i didn't quite like the way it turned out... i wished the makcik next to me would stop looking over at what i'm typing...lol... sorry mum...no offense... hehe...**

**so here's the featured answer for the previous question...  
kanda and miranda?  
in a three legged race?  
pfft!  
i bet Kanda'd rather do the race with mugen!  
haha!  
answered by: Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes**

**Question of the Day: What would happen if the Earl was told to go on a diet??**

**looking forward to the answers -winks-**

**-Lynn-**


	18. Horror Movie

**18 May 2008**

**as usual, tanx for all the reviews, guys... am i updating too fast?? i hope not...  
this time the word prompt is from harmony-of-mar  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Horror Movie**

* * *

**Horror Movie**

"Kyaa!!"

Screams could be heard from one of the rooms. Everyone was gathered together to watch a movie. This time, the movie was chosen by Lavi.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Miranda screamed and hid her face behind a pillow.

Lavi and Krory were sitting on the floor, watching as they munched on popcorns. Kanda sat at the corner of the couch, about to doze off. Miranda was next to him holding a pillow in front of her face. Lenalee was next to her holding on to Allen's arm tightly.

Another scary scene sent Miranda jumping out of the couch onto Krory who threw the popcorn in the air mostly landing on Lavi. Kanda was already asleep, oblivious to his surrounding and Lenalee buried her face in Allen's chest making the poor, innocent boy blush.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Allen wasn't watching anymore instead concentrating on the girl who was in his arms. He smiled whenever Lenalee would hold on to his arm tightly and bury her face in his chest.

An hour later, the movie finished. Lavi got up and brushed off the popcorns from his head before switching on the lights. Krory tried to pry Miranda off his back while Kanda was still asleep. Halfway through the movie, Lenalee had also fallen asleep. Allen slowly stood up and carried her bridal-style towards one of the bedroom.

Allen gently laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers atop her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lenalee."

* * *

i** saw a funny thing today... an angmoh was eating durian...lol... no offense but it's my first time seeing it...i'm glad i could speak a bit of chinese or else, i couldn't manage to bargain a low price for that nice top... haha...**

**ok here's the featured answer for the previous question  
eh, if any of his Noah told him, he'd probably say he isn't fat and give them no further explaination. But i don't think the akuma would dare tell him anyways.. but i don't think the Earl is fat, didn't you see the latest chapters? they showed him all human and...Mana-like. HOLY ! THE EARL IS MANA!!  
answered by Eden Artemis Cross**

**Question of the Day: Spiderman vs Allen Walker... who will win??**

**looking forward to the answers...**

**yudan sezu ni ikou...**

**-Lynn-**


	19. Shopping

**21 May 2008**

**i've finally completed my CRMO course...woohoo... i can now go back to writing..  
i wanted to write this a while ago but i was busy with my other fic...  
tanx for all the reviews... man, this is the only fic that i've written which has over 100 reviews... so tanx guys...  
the word prompt is from wlock900...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Shopping**

* * *

**Shopping**

Allen walked back carrying 3 shopping bags. He was tired and hungry. He didn't even know what made him agree to this in the first place.

-

_Flashback_

"_Please, Allen-kun," Lenalee pleaded._

_Allen remained firm. Other things he could handle but this, absolutely no._

"_Why don't you ask the others?" Allen said, trying to sound firm._

_Lenalee pouted. "Lavi is busy crying over the bald patch on his head which caused by Kanda while Kanda is meditating to keep his calm. And I just can't ask Miranda and Krory. I don't think they can do it."_

_Allen shook his head as he refused yet again._

_Lenalee clasped both of her hands in front of her and put on her most vulnerable face on._

_Allen tried to look away before he was caught in the trap but it was too late. _

"_Please, Allen-kun," Lenalee persuaded the boy._

"_Okay." Allen surrendered, unable to resist her puppy dog eyes._

_Lenalee smiled and thanked him before sending him on his way._

_End Flashback_

Allen sighed as he walked to Lenalee's room to deliver her things. He knocked once on the door.

"Ah Allen-kun, you're back," Lenalee greeted happily.

Allen held out the shopping bags to her, wanting to quickly leave and get something to eat.

Lenalee took the bags, "Thanks, Allen-kun."

She kissed him gently on the cheek before going back inside the room and closing the door. Allen stood outside, one hand touching the part that was kissed.

"Well, maybe I should go shopping for Lenalee more often," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the cafeteria in a daze.

* * *

**ehem... well, i hope you like it...i tink they're a bit ooc don't ya think?? i've no more word prompts so i'm wondering if i should stop and put the story as completed... whatcha' think??**

**here's the result for the previous question...  
Spiderman: 1  
Allen Walker: 8**

**ooh...looks like we have a clear winner... congratulations to Allen Walker... -hands trophy to Allen-  
Allen: thanx author-san. Firstly, i would like to thank...  
hold on, save ur speech for another time... i didn't even ask u to make a speech..  
Allen: -walks back to Lenalee and sulked-**

**i dun haf an idea for a question today so there won't be any...**

**please read and review...**

**Love,  
-Lynn-**


	20. Flowers

**24 May 2008**

**tanx for the reviews... this word prompt is from sYnEmYoA...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Flowers**

* * *

**Flowers**

The Black Order had organized a ball to celebrate their win against the Earl and Noahs. Everyone was looking forward to it especially a certain white-haired exorcist. Since the war was over, he can now concentrate on his life which includes a certain female exorcist. Allen put his black tuxedo on and combed his hair neatly. He had to look presentable for tonight.

-

Allen walked into the cafeteria where they had transformed it into a ballroom.

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi greeted the boy, dragging Kanda with him.

Allen eyes nearly dropped out when he saw what Kanda was wearing. He was wearing a dress and his hair was down. A scowl was on his face.

Lavi laughed when he saw Allen's reaction. "I made him wear that since there are not enough girls here. We all know that Lenalee is yours so she's totally out. Miranda is with Krory so Kanda had to be my date."

Allen looked shocked and immediately excused himself before Kanda could unleash his fury upon them. Allen walked around the cafeteria, stopping once in a while to chat with people he knew. In fact, he was searching for Lenalee who had not seemed to arrive yet.

'Maybe Komui is fussing over her,' he thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Lenalee arrived. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was down. Allen went to approached her nervously.

"Hey, Lenalee," Allen greeted.

"Oh, hi Allen-kun. You looked great tonight," she said.

Allen blushed. "Um... you too. Why were you late?"

"Well, you see, nii-san didn't want me to go. But, I managed to knock him out for a while," she replied.

Allen smiled. "I'm glad you made it."

Lenalee blushed. Suddenly, a slow song was played. Both looked around and saw couples starting to dance though it was only a few. Kanda and Lavi were there too though it looked like Kanda was trying to stomp on Lavi's foot.

Allen looked at Lenalee and took out a stalk of Viscaria from the inner pocket of his suit. Lenalee looked at the flower and took it from him, smiling. Allen led her to the middle and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms on his shoulders. They moved to the music together with perfect harmony. It was the start of something new.

* * *

**while i was writing this, i was reminded of my high school prom where a guy friend of mine had to dress up as a girl cause of a bet he had lost so i decided to make kanda dress up like a girl too... i wonder how lavi managed to persuade him...lol**

**Viscaria: Will you dance with me?**

**Question of the Day: If Kanda were to join the host club, what will happen to the female customers??**

**looking forward to the answers...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	21. Future

**28 May 2008**

**i've caught a flu today and was not in the right mind when i wrote this...  
this is for my dear friend, Regina who promised to take me to the beach once i'm well... tanx dear...  
tanx for all the reviews...**

**Word Prompt: Future**

* * *

**Future**

"Allen-kun, what do you think your future would be?" Lenalee asked the white-haired exorcist beside her.

Allen looked up at the sky as he thought of the answer. Lenalee laid down on the green grass as she waited for his answer.

Allen smiled and looked down at Lenalee. "Well, I don't know what my future would be but all I know is that you're in it."

Lenalee blushed and punched his arm playfully. "You're so cheesy, Allen-kun."

Allen laughed as he laid down next to her. "But it's true. We will get married and have kids. That's what I envisioned my future to be."

Lenalee smiled and turned to face him. "You know, I've dreamed of the same future too."

"Then, there's a huge chance that the future we dreamed of will come true," he said as he sat up.

Lenalee laughed. "Before that could happen, you have to go through my brother first, Allen-kun," she reminded him.

Allen groaned. "I totally forgot about him."

Lenalee sat up. "Don't worry, Allen-kun. True love conquers all."

Allen looked at her and smiled. "Now who's the one being cheesy?" he teased.

* * *

**short? i know...i hate this damn flu and now i'm getting a headache... well there's no question today since i'm too sick to think of one but here's the featured answer for the previous question...**

**Featured Answer**

**they'd get sliced to ribbons after going gaga over him.  
then, he'd probably kill everyone in the host club except for hani and mori cause they'd fight back and possibly get away before kanda kills them.  
answered by: Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes**

**please read and review**

**-Lynn-**


	22. Phone

**30 May 2008**

**tanx for all the reviews...  
i was singing the spider pig song when this idea came to me... lol...  
tanx to Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes for the word prompt...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Phone**

* * *

**Phone**

It was their wedding day. Everything was set up nicely. Guests had all arrived at the church waiting for the ceremony to start. The bride was all dressed up prettily. Only one thing was missing. The groom still had not arrived.

"What do you mean he's still not here, Lavi?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"I don't know. I went to his house a while ago and he had left. I called him a few times but there was no answer," Lavi answered, wearily.

"Try calling him again," Lenalee said.

Lavi immediately took out his cell phone and dialed Allen's number. He tried a few times but there was still no answer. Lenalee was pacing around the room, worried. Miranda tried to calm the anxious girl. Krory and Kanda were in another room guarding Komui in case he decided to jeopardize the wedding.

"He's not picking up, Lenalee," Lavi said after trying a few times.

Before Lenalee could say anything, the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!"

Lenalee went over and hugged Allen tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that. Hurry up. We have to start soon," Lavi reminded them.

-

"Ne, Allen-kun, why were you late just now?" Lenalee asked as the couple danced to the music.

The wedding went well, fortunately except for the minor interruptions from Komui who was now unconscious. They proceeded to the wedding banquet where the newlyweds were asked to start the dance.

Allen laughed nervously. "I got lost."

Lenalee smiled. "You should have called us. We called you a couple of times but you didn't pick up your phone."

Allen looked confused. "Phone?"

Lenalee mentally smacked her forehead. "We gave you one the day before in case something like this happen."

"Haha. I guess I forgot about it," Allen replied as he twirled her around.

Lenalee kissed him on the cheek. "If I didn't love you, I would have hit you with a clipboard."

* * *

**haha... i hope that was okay for u guys...**

**please read and review**

**-Lynn-  
**


	23. Book

**03 June 2008**

**hey guys... i'm back... i just got discharged from the hospital yesterday due to asthma so i haven't had a chance to update... tanx for all the reviews...  
this time the word prompt is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Book**

* * *

**Book**

Lenalee was in a middle of reading a fairytale book to her daughter when she was interrupted.

"Mommy?"

Lenalee looked up from the book as she placed the bookmark at the page she stopped. "Yes, dear?"

"Mommy sounds like the princess from the story. And daddy is like the prince who saves the damsel in distress," the 7-year old replied, innocently.

Lenalee laughed. She was about to say something when Allen entered the room. He sat at at the edge of the bed.

"Allena, your mommy is not a princess but she's the queen of my heart and you are the princess of my heart," Allen said.

Lenalee smiled. "But, Allen, doesn't that make you a king?"

They burst into laughter when Allena shouted, "All hail King Allen!"

* * *

**short, i know... i wrote this while i was at the hospital coz i was bored... i need more word prompts from u guys...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	24. Mouse

**05 June 2008**

**i'm back yet again with another one...hehe... and i've changed my pen name too... yay  
tanx again for all the wonderful reviews... i can't believe i'm reaching 200 soon...  
the word prompt is from Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Mouse**

* * *

**Mouse**

Komui stared at the small cage on his table. The cage had been opened and the occupants were no longer there. 'Hmm, I wonder where it is?' he thought to himself.

"Reever, I need you and the rest of the Science Department guys to find the lost mice which I need to use for my experiments," he announced.

Reever paused from his work. "What?! You mean mice are running around freely in the order?!"

Komui looked at him innocently. "Um… I guess so."

Reever pinched the bridge of his nose as he ordered the guys to go searching for the mice. Who knows what could happen.

-

-

Allen and Lenalee were walking towards the cafeteria when they heard a shout from behind them.

"Allen! Get that mouse!!"

Allen spun around and saw a little mouse scurrying towards them. Lenalee let out a shriek and jumped onto Allen's back, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands around his neck.

Allen was surprised. 'Is this a dream? Lenalee's on my back.' He blushed at the thought.

"Um...Lenalee?" he asked, tentatively.

"Mouse," she whispered, eyes still glued on the mouse that was getting nearer.

That was it? He thought that she was making a move on him. Oh well, usually guys make the first move anyway. Maybe, now's not the time to be thinking about it. He had a rescue mission to complete.

Allen adjusted Lenalee on his back so that they were comfortable. Then, he carried her away from the evil mouse. He sprinted down the hallway to the cafeteria.

Lenalee got down from him when she had made sure that the place was safe. Allen stood there as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Allen-kun. For saving me from the mouse." Lenalee smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going to get her food.

Allen blushed as he stood there. Well, if that was the reward for saving her from a mouse, he would do it 100 times over.

* * *

**i got this inspiration from that time -ehem- someone -ehem- saved me from a cockroach... hehe...  
hope you guys like it...  
imagine Allen wearing a cape and holding a sword while fighting Mickey Mouse... lol...  
i've gotta update my friendster profile now... byez...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	25. Drink

**06 June 2008  
****  
tanx to those who reviewed the previous chapter.. XD  
word prompt is from Noah Gabriel  
****enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Drink**

* * *

**Drink**

Lenalee walked into the living room to find Allen sitting on the couch drinking something.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

Allen looked up. "Drinking," he answered simply.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I can see that. But what are you drinking?"

Allen smiled mischievously at her. "Red bull." He held up the can to show her.

Lenalee took a seat beside him as she looked at the amounts of red bull he had drunk.

"Why are you drinking a lot of red bull? You will stay up all night," she said, concerned.

"Well, I saw an advertisement on red bull. You know what they said? Red bull gives you wings," he replied, flapping his arms to emphasize his point.

Lenalee giggled. "What are you? Five? That's just a gimmick, Allen."

"Well, Lavi said it works. A friend of his tried it and succeeded," he said.

Lenalee sighed. She should have guessed that this was all Lavi's fault.

"Allen, if you don't stop drinking that, I won't kiss you anymore," she said in a threatening voice.

Allen gulped. "Ok, ok. I'll stop drinking. So can I get a kiss now?" he asked as he looked at her hopefully.

Lenalee shook her head. "Maybe after you cleaned up the place." And she stood up and left.

Allen groaned. Lavi is so gonna pay for all the cans of red bulls.

* * *

**allen is so naive... haha...  
i thought of this while i was at my high school reunion...  
WGS Class of '05... u guys rox...  
i hope you guys like this chappie...**

**now everybody say it with me : Red bulls give you wings!!  
LoL**

**Please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	26. Family

**07 June 2008**

**it's time for sayang sayang...LoL  
tanx for all the reviews guys...  
word prompt is from AKFGdork**

**Word Prompt: Family**

* * *

**Family**

Lenalee waited in the living room for her husband to come home from work. She had good news for him and could hardly wait.

She heard the front door open and stood up immediately to welcome her husband home.

"Welcome home, Allen," she greeted kissing him on the cheek.

Allen wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked into the house. "I'm so tired. Komui-san kept giving me lots of work."

Lenalee leaned her head on his shoulder and smile. "It seems that he's still not happy about our marriage."

Allen nodded. "But at least he's not sending his robots after me anymore."

Lenalee giggled. "I wonder how he'll react if he find out I'm pregnant."

"He'll probably…wait…what?! You're pregnant?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

Lenalee nodded. "Two months."

Allen took a while to digest the information. A smile formed on his face.

"I'm so happy, Lenalee. We're going to be one happy family," he said as he embraced her.

Lenalee rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sure we will, Allen."

* * *

**one sweet, happy family... how i envy that... -bangs head on table-  
hope u guys like it...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	27. Water

**10 June 2008**

**hello again my dear friends...  
tanx for all the reviews...  
word prompt is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...  
****  
Word Prompt: Water**

* * *

**Water**

"Allen-kun, wake up."

Lenalee sighed. She had tried to wake him up for the last five minutes but he wouldn't budge.

She shook his shoulder roughly. "Allen-kun, wake up!"

No response.

"Allen-kun, if you don't wake up, I'm going to elope with Lavi," she whispered in his ears.

Still no response. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Grabbing the glass from on top of the bed side drawer, Lenalee entered the bathroom. She filled the glass with cold water up to the brim. She then walked towards Allen, smiling slyly. She then splashed the cold water onto his face.

"Gah!! Cold!!"

Allen woke up immediately, wiping his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. Lenalee stood at the side, laughing.

"What was that for, Lenalee?" Allen complained.

Lenalee smiled. "You didn't want to wake up." she answered, innocently.

"You could have tried other ways to wake me up," he said, as he got up from bed.

"I did. Anyway, your reaction was funny," she said.

Allen kissed her on the cheek. "You're mean."

"I don't deny that," she answered earning a laugh from Allen.

* * *

**i didn't really like this one... i hope u guys like it.. suggestions for word prompts are very much welcomed...**

**please read and review...**

**you asked me: What is love? Is the feeling i get when i'm with you love?  
my answer to u would be: only u noe the answer to that...**

**-Lynn-**


	28. Video

**13 June 2008**

**hi again everyone...  
tanx for all the reviews...  
word prompt is from Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Video**

* * *

**Video**

"Lenalee!!"

Lenalee paused as she turned to face her friend.

"What is it, Lavi?" she asked.

Lavi waved around the video tape in his hands. "I've got something interesting to show you."

Lavi dragged Lenalee to her room. He immediately switched on the VCR and popped in the tape. Lenalee made herself comfortable on the couch and was promptly joined by Lavi.

-

"_Give me a sexy pose, girls."_

_3 girls were seen wearing bikini at the beach while posing for the camera._

_-_

Lenalee frowned. "Is this what u wanted to show me, Lavi?"

Lavi laughed nervously. "Sorry, that's not it." He then grabbed the remote and fast forwarded it.

The video showed Allen in front of the mirror. It seemed that it was taken secretly since Allen was not looking at the camera and the angle was a bit crooked.

-

"_Ehen. How do I do this again?" Allen asked the mirror as he straightened out his clothes._

"_Hey, babe. You look great. Want to go out with me?" _

_-_

Lenalee's eyes widened while Lavi was laughing.

-

"_That won't work." Allen shook his head._

"_I have never seen anyone who shines like the light from the sun. Will you be mine?"_

_He shuddered. "That's cheesy."_

_He took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror again. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"_

_A smile formed on his face. "That's much better."_

_-_

"What's going on, Lavi? What is Allen doing?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi laughed. "Well, it seems Allen was practicing his pick-up lines."

"Pick-up lines?" Lenalee asked but was distracted by the video.

-

"_What if she rejects me?" Panic was shown on his face._

"_Be a man, Allen!" Lavi shouted, causing Allen to turn towards the camera._

"_Lavi, what are you…."_

_-_

"Lavi!"

Lenalee and Lavi turned towards the door to see a very red Allen standing at the door.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"I was looking for you. Then I came upon you guys looking at the video." He then marched in and took the video out.

"Lavi, didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" he asked the red head.

"You did?" he laughed nervously."I thought you told me to tell someone."

"Lavi, I think it's better if you leave," Lenalee suggested.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lavi left grinning to himself.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun. I didn't know that was supposed to be private."

Allen shook his head. "It's not your fault. I just didn't want you to see it."

Lenalee smiled. "So, who are the pick-up lines for?"

Allen blushed. "It's… It's…" he stuttered.

Allen took a deep breath. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Lenalee looked surprise. "You mean…"

Allen nodded.

Lenalee grinned. "Of course, I will. I like you too, Allen."

Allen smiled widely. He then embraced her tightly.

Lenalee embraced him back and whispered in his ear. "You really need to work on your pick-up lines."

* * *

**hmm... that was long... pick-up line are not by me btw... haha...  
i got the idea when i went bowling yesterday... and now i'm all sore...  
tanx to MZ, my bestest guy fren for one of the pick up lines...lol... GK, da jie wish u good luck for ur band test...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	29. Hunger

**19 June 2008**

**hello everyone... grandma Lynn is back with another story... :D  
tanx for all the reviews...  
word prompt is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Hunger**

* * *

**Hunger**

Once upon a time, there lived a young, cute traveler named Allen Walker. he had been travelling in the country for 5 days straight and had run out of food. His master had run off with all the money leaving him with only a horse for company. he was hungry and had to find food fast before he collapsed.

He rode his horse to the nearest town, hoping to find someone who would sympathise with his state. He tied his horse to the nearest tree and wandered into town.

A woman standing outside a bar caught his attention and he decided to try his luck.

"Excuse me, madam. I was wondering if you could provide me with some food," he asked politely.

The said person turned and glared at him. Allen gulped as he realized his mistake.

"Who the hell are you calling madam?!" the person replied, pointing his sword at Allen.

Allen apologized as he ran for his life. Even though he was hungry, he still had the energy to run fast. He managed to lose the guy after a while. All of his energy was used up, leaving him feeling hungrier than before.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" a feminine voice was heard.

Allen turned from his position on the ground and looked up at the pretty lady.

"I'm just in need of food," he replied, exhaustedly.

The lady smiled at him. "I have a peanut butter sandwich with me. Would you like one?"

Allen nodded and ate the sandwich quickly. He was glad to finally have some food in his stomach. He thanked the lady and introduced himself to her. She invited him to come over her house for dinner so they could get to know each other better. Allen, being the big eater he is, accepted. Anyway, who would want to pass up the chance to get to know a pretty lady?

Since then, Allen would come over to her house to visit her. They soon got married and lived happily ever after despite Komui's protests.

* * *

**so was that okay? i decided to try something different... hope u guys like it...  
grandpa turkey, i've run out of chocolate milk... hope u could buy for me more... **

**_London bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London bridge is falling down  
My fair lady_**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	30. Kiss

**20 June 2008**

**Grandma Lynn is back wif another story for u guys... (man, do i love dat nickname or wat? LoL)  
tanx for all the reviews...  
word prompt is from Loading...**

**Word Prompt: Kiss **

* * *

**Kiss**

Everyone was seated in a circle in Lavi's room. In the middle, there was a bottle. Lavi had suggested playing truth or dare to unwind. So, everyone was gathered in Lavi's room including the ever grumpy Kanda.

"So whose turn is it to spin the bottle?" Lenalee asked.

"Me," Lavi answered eagerly. He was enjoying the game immensely as he had managed to braid Kanda's hair and made Krory and Miranda declared their undying love to each other. (LoL)

He spun the bottle and it landed on our all-time favorite exorcist, Allen Walker. Allen sighed. He could have sworn the bottle had a grudge on him. The bottle had been pointing at him for 3 consecutive times.

"Allen, truth or dare?" Lavi asked with a big grin on his face.

Allen thought about it carefully. He had chosen truth the last 3 times. Maybe he should choose dare this time.

"Dare," he answered confidently.

Lavi clapped his hands excitedly. Allen was getting nervous. He had forgotten that this was Lavi they were talking about. Who knows what kind of mischief he had up his sleeve.

"I dare you to," his eyes darted around the room and landed on Lenalee, "kiss Lenalee," he finished.

Everyone gasped. Allen and Lenalee had turned tomato red. Lavi was grinning widely. Krory and Miranda were stealing glances at each other. Kanda pretended to look uninterested though he couldn't wait to see the outcome.

"Lavi, can't I do another dare?" Allen pleaded.

It's not that he did not want to kiss Lenalee but he would rather not do it in front of the crowd.

Lavi shook his head. "Nope, you can't. You have to do it. Besides, you're going to do it sooner or later, so why not now?"

Allen blushed. "I guess so," he mumbled.

He walked over to Lenalee and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry I have to this, Lenalee."

Lenalee blushed but shook her head. "I don't mind," she whispered quietly.

Allen leaned forward and placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and hurried back to his place. Lenalee traced her lips with her finger, a small smile adorning her lips. She made eye contact with Allen and smiled shyly at him. Allen smiled back.

Everyone in the room was now looking at the two. Lavi broke into laughter.

"I can't believe I managed to get two couples together in just a day. I should be a matchmaker," Lavi declared.

* * *

**yay!! i'm so happy todae cos i've found a job... it's a day to be celebrated... since i'll be starting work soon, i won't be updating fast... but dun worry, word prompts are still welcome... i'll be glad to write during my free time...**

**please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	31. Scarf

**27 June 2008**

**tanx for all the reviews...  
word prompt is from Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Scarf**

* * *

**Scarf**

"Mum, what is in this box?" 18-year old Allena asked.

She took out the small box from the closet and brought it towards her mother.

Lenalee took the box from her daughter. "This box contains things that are precious to me."

Lenalee opened the box and took out a hand knitted blue scarf.

"This was the first birthday present that your dad gave to me. He knitted it himself," she said as she passed the scarf to her daughter.

Allena took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "I didn't know that dad could knit. Why didn't he just buy one?"

Lenalee smiled as she reminisced. "You know how General Cross keeps getting into debts and he had to pay them for him? Well, since he couldn't afford to buy anything, he decided to knit this scarf for me. His fingers were covered with band-aids when he handed this to me."

"Wow! I didn't think that dad could be a romantic. I wish I could find someone like him," she said, dreamily.

Lenalee laughed. "You have to be careful though. Your dad is protective of you just like Komui-nii-san is protective of me."

Allena groaned. "Looks like I won't be getting married at all."

Lenalee shrugged. "Well, you won't know. I still got married, didn't I?"

Allena chuckled. "That is true. Though I wonder how you and dad did it."

* * *

**i think i'm losing my touch... i got my new uniform for my job today and guess wat? it's pink... pink is so not my color n it's girly...  
my younger brother was asking me who abraham lincoln is...  
i was like, isn't he the guy who invented the telephone? n i got smacked on the head by my nii-chan... lol**

**anyone noes the most effective way to gain weight??**

**dun forget to review... **

**-Lynn-**


	32. Song

**20 July 2008**

**i'm back again after a long time of disappearance from ff...  
i've been bz wif work dat i hadn't had time to update...  
the prompt is from Noah Gabriel...  
tanx for all the reviews... enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Song**

* * *

**Song**

"It's so great to be outdoors," Lavi commented as sat down on the grass.

Everyone was seated on the grass in a circle. They were having a campfire.

"Why don't we do something fun?" Krory suggested.

"Hmm, you're right. Allen, why don't you sing us a song?" Lavi suggested as he nudged the boy beside him.

"Eh? Me? I can't sing! It's embarrassing," he replied.

"Aww, why not, Allen-kun? I would love to hear you sing," Lenalee commented from opposite him.

"See, even Lenalee agrees. Besides, you can impress her with a song, Allen," Lavi whispered the last part to him and whipped out a guitar out of nowhere.

"Here you go, Allen."

Allen took the guitar. He took a deep breath before he started strumming the chords on the guitar.

_On the way home from the park, just the two of us  
Watching you being more happy than usual, I asked:  
"What would you do if the world disappears tomorrow?"  
You didn't say anything and just held my arm tighter  
Look this way to me  
Our lips are so close my heart wouldn't stop thumping_

Everyone was entranced as they listened to Allen singing. His eyes were closed he put all his feelings into the song.

_No matter how you act, no matter when it is, I'll always keep a hold of you  
If you're hurt and tears fall,  
Even if everyone around the world turn into enemies, I'll always protect you_

Allen opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of the girl sitting opposite of him as he sang the next line.  
_  
I love you, I don't need any words  
Your kiss is my last, forever_

Lenalee blushed as she understood the meaning of the song. Their eyes locked with each other as Allen poured out all his feelings into the song.

_Even if it's someone like me, I can get stronger if you're with me  
Love is a strange magic, I'm not afraid of anything  
__Even if everyone around the world turn into enemies, I'll never let you go  
Stand by me, It can't be just anyone  
I want you to stay by me_

He closed his eyes as he struck the final chord.

"That was great, Allen! I knew you had it in you!" Lavi cheered as they applauded.

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I tried my best."

He snuck a glance at Lenalee who had a light pink tinge on her cheeks as she smiled shyly at him. Allen returned the smile as he turned a beet red.

"Aww, look at the newfound couple, smiling shyly at each other. How cute," Lavi teased.

"Lavi!" came the response from the blushing couple.

* * *

**after a long while of not writing, i'm beginning to lose my touch... sori if it's not up to my usual standards...  
feel free to provide more word prompts guys... btw, the song is by Tegomass... it's a pretty sweet song...**

**dun 4get to review...**

**-Lynn-**


	33. Surprise & Lampshade

**03 August 2008**

**hello guys... it's been a while huh? well this time i decided to use 2 word prompts at the same time...  
i wanted to try writing 2 at the same time...  
word prompts are from Noah Gabriel (surprise) n SimplyChristine (lampshade)  
tanx for all the reviews...**

**enjoyz...**

* * *

**Surprise & Lampshade**

"Ne, Allen, what did you get Lenalee for a gift?" Lavi asked.

"I bought her this," he replied as he showed Lavi a box with a cute teddy bear inside.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Allen," Lavi said as he made to take the teddy.

Allen smacked his hands away. "Don't touch it, Lavi. You'll dirty it."

"What the? You're mean, Allen," Lavi whined.

"I'm going out to buy some stuff. Don't touch anything, Lavi," Allen warned him as he placed the box aside.

Lavi raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I won't. Promise."

-

-

"Surprise!"

Lenalee's eyes widened as she saw her friends in her house. A banner with the words congratulations was hung on the wall.

"Congratulations on getting a job," Allen said as she walked up to her carrying her gift.

"Thanks, Allen-kun." Lenalee took the gift from him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Lavi snickered at the background awaiting the real surprise that was to come soon.

Lenalee took off the bow from the top of the box. She slowly lifted off the cover as the others watched on in anticipation.

Lavi burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. Krory and Miranda stared with their mouth open. Kanda's lips were twitching. Allen was shocked beyond belief. Inside the box, was a pink frilly lampshade.

"Allen-kun, what is this thing for?" Lenalee asked, confusion etched across her features.

"Ah well, that wasn't what I wanted to give you. I swear," Allen tried to explain himself.

"Haha. It's not his fault, Lenalee,haha, I was the one who switched his present with the lampshade, haha. I thought that it was funny," Lavi interrupted.

Allen looked murderous. "I told you not to touch anything! I swear I'm gonna kill y- Lenalee?"

Lenalee was laughing. "That was quite a surprise. It was pretty funny, Lavi."

"Told you so," Lavi answered smugly.

Allen walked away as Lenalee turned her attention on Lavi. He thought that Lenalee would love the gift but now Lavi had ruined it and take away her attention. He stood at the balcony as he looked up into the night sky.

"Allen-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Lenalee. Why are you here and not back there?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for this cute bear. I love it," she said as she showed him the bear.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Lavi gave it to me. He said that this was the real gift from you," she replied as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Allen-kun, for always being there for me. I love you."

Allen wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Lenalee."

The moon shone brightly as the two lovers shared a kiss under the night sky.

* * *

**hmm, a jealous allen, is a very cute allen... hehe... i need more word prompts people... so i hope u guys can contribute some...**

**please read n review...**

**-Lynn-**


	34. School

**13 September 2008**

**it's been ages since i've updated...  
tanx for all the reviews and prompts...  
this one is from Noah Gabriel...  
enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: School**

* * *

**School**

The school bell rang signaling the end of school. Students rushed out of their classrooms as quickly as they can. Noise started to fill the corridors as students rushed to find their lockers.

At the rooftop, one girl was seen standing as she leaned on the railings, looking down at the school grounds. She let out a sigh. She turned when she heard the door to the roof creaked open.

"What are you doing here, Lenalee?" Allen asked as he saw his girlfriend of two years standing there with a sad look on her face.

She looked enchanting standing there. Her hair flying elegantly behind her as the wind blew. Her eyes reflected sadness as she stared at the school grounds.

"I was just thinking about some things," she said.

Allen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lenalee leaned back on his chest as they both stood there staring at nothing in particular.

"Are you sad to leave this school?" Allen broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I guess. I mean, we have lots of memories here. This was where I first met you and where we spent most of our times together," Lenalee replied.

Allen smiled. "I do agree with you. But, it's time to move on and create new memories. Shouldn't we be happy that we've graduated?"

Lenalee turned around in his arms. "I guessed you're right, Allen-kun. It's just that everything's changing too fast."

Allen planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're right. Next thing we know, we are already married with ten children running around the house."

Lenalee laughed and punched his shoulders playfully. "Allen-kun! I was being serious."

Allen joined in her laughter. It always calms him whenever she laughs. They may be growing up but things will always be the same between them.

"By the way Allen-kun, do you seriously expect me to give you ten children?" Lenalee asked as they made their way towards the door. All she got as an answer was laughter.

* * *

**How was it? Too OOC?? Well, i think it was a bit out of character for them, especially Allen, but i like him this way... lol**

**Don't forget to review...**

**-Lynn-**


	35. Question

**4 October 2008**

**Well, it's only been the fourth day and i'm going broke. These kids sure are hard to please.  
Well, it's been a while since i've updated. Tanx for all the reviews..  
This time, the word prompt is from Rinali-chan.  
Enjoyz...**

**Word Prompt: Question**

* * *

**Question**

It was a very relaxing Sunday for the Walker family. Allen was enjoying his newspaper as he sat at the living room. His wife, Lenalee, was busy preparing lunch in the kitchen. It was all peace and quiet until...

"Daddy!!"

Allen looked up from the newspaper he was reading to find his 6-year old daughter running towards him with a book in hand.

"What is it, dear?" he asked as he put the paper aside.

Allena sat on the couch next to her father as she showed him her book. "Look at this, daddy. The babies are so cute."

Allen smiled indulgently. "Why, it is. But, you are much cuter, Allie."

Allena smiled when she heard his father using the nickname she had chosen for herself.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

And the world seems to crash around him.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I was curious, daddy. Uncle Lavi showed me this book and told me to ask you where babies come from," she replied innocently.

Allen sighed. It was so like Lavi to make things difficult for him. Looks like it's time to call for back-up.

"Lenalee! Could you come out here for a bit?"

He heard the clanging of pots and pans before his wife appeared in the living room.

"What is it, Allen? You sounded desperate," Lenalee approached her husband and sat next to Allena on the couch.

'Well, I am desperate,' Allen thought to himself.

"Well, it's…um…Allie here. She has a question for you," he replied.

Lenalee looked from her husband to her daughter. "What is it, dear?"

Allena looked at her mother with a big smile. "Where do babies come from?"

And the world crashed again.

"It seems that Lavi planted the idea into her head," Allen said.

Lenalee smacked her forehead. Of course, it was Lavi. Who else would want to corrupt a young mind beside him?

"Allie, dear. Why don't you wait when you are a few years older before coming to us and asking this question again?" Lenalee try to persuade the girl.

Allena pouted. "But, I wanna know!"

"Hmm, I was just thinking of cutting the chocolate cake that I just bought this morning. I wonder who would like to have some," Lenalee said, suddenly.

Allena's eyes lit up at the sound of cake. "Can I have some, mommy? Pretty please?"

Lenalee smiled and patted her head. "Of course, dear. Why don't you keep your book upstairs first?"

With that, Allena ran up to her room as fast as she can.

Allen wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Thanks, Lenalee. You always know how to handle her."

Lenalee kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome. But, this is only temporary, you know. In a few years time, she will be coming back to us asking the same question."

Allen groaned as he massaged his temples. Being a father was never easy. But, with Lenalee there to support him, he can overcome anything.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**btw, i was not happy that d. gray-man has ended...  
i feel like punching someone...  
****any idea as to who i can punch??**

**Please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	36. Christmas

**24 December 2008**

**I know! It's been so long that i even forget my ff login password. Lol!**

**Anyway, here's a Christmas gift for you guys. Merry Christmas in advance! Thanks for all the reviews... **

**Word Prompt: Christmas**

* * *

**Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was seated near the fireplace as they listened to stories told by each other.

"I have a question for grandma. How did you and grandpa get together?" the 18-year old girl asked as she sat on the floor right in front of the couch where her grandma was sitting.

Lenalee chuckled as she looked at her only granddaughter. Time had passed so quickly and the next thing she knew, here she was sitting in front of the fireplace with her granddaughter.

"It was a long story. Well, if it wasn't for Lavi's help, we wouldn't have gotten together at all," she replied.

-

_"Ne, Lavi, where are you taking me?"_

_"Hush now. You'll find out soon enough and you'll definitely be thanking me after all this," Lavi replied as he dragged the blindfolded Lenalee down the corridor._

_Lenalee bumped into his back when Lavi stopped suddenly. _

_"We're here!" he announced._

_"Lavi, is that you? Take off these blindfolds and untie me."_

_Lenalee recognised the familiar voice. "Allen-kun, is that you?"_

_"Lenalee? What are you doing here?" Allen asked._

_"Hold it. Before you guys continue, I'll take off the blindfolds first," Lavi said as he began taking off the blindfolds and untying Allen._

_"Now, you two can continue. Oh by the way, the reason I brought you guys here was so that you guys can confess to each other and live happily ever after," he said before leaving the two alone in the room._

_-_

"And we confessed and started going out. A few years later, we got married and had your mother. It was the happiest day of our life," Lenalee finished as she leant back on the chair.

Lena pouted. "That is so unromantic. I thought it was like those forbidden love affairs."

Lenalee laughed. "Well, we kinda got married without telling my nii-san."

"Well, i'm glad you didn't tell him. I wonder which Komurin he would come up with," Lena replied.

-

The next day, everyone was busy opening presents from their loved ones. Lenalee took the red rose, which she had asked her granddaughter to buy yesterday, and went out to the backyard.

She placed the rose on the ground where her husband was buried.

"Ne, Allen-kun. It's Christmas. How I wish you were with us to celebrate this day. Lena is eighteen years old now. If only you got to meet her. She's a fine young lady just like our daughter," Lenalee whispered.

Lenalee smiled as a tear fell onto the ground. "I really missed you, Allen-kun."

* * *

**Now that was different. I wanted to try something else for a change.**

**And i'm really sorry for making allen die. I hope u guys like it...**

**Please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	37. New Year

**01 January 2009**

**Haha. My 2nd post for the new year. Lol. Tanx for all the wonderful reviews guys.**

**Happy New Year and may you guys have a great year ahead. ^^**

**Word Prompt: New Year**

* * *

**New Year**

"Hey guys! Why don't we make our new year resolutions?" Lavi suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree as they began thinking.

Lavi raised up his hand. "I'll start first. I hoped that next year I can get a pretty girlfriend."

Kanda threw a pillow right at his face. "As if you haven't gotten any. God knows how many you've had."

Krory nodded in agreement. "Anyway, your resolution is the same every year."

Lavi laughed. "Anyway, who's next?"

Everyone shared their resolutions for the new year. Soon, everyone was getting bored.

"Where is the host for the party? How can he leave his guests alone?" Lavi whined.

Soon enough, Allen entered the living room with Lenalee. He helped her onto the couch as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Allen, where did you guys go? How can you guys leave the guests alone while you do stuff in the bedroom?" Lavi asked as he grinned.

Allen and Lenalee blushed. "We were not. Lenalee was feeling unwell so I let her rest a while."

"Ano, Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan. What are your new year's resolutions?" Miranda asked.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and smiled. Allen placed his hand on Lenalee's bulging tummy.

"Well, we hoped to get a healthy baby boy."

* * *

**Hmm... that was a bit boring. Well, nvm... i'll post a better one next time...  
It's 2 in the morning and i should be sleeping now..**

**Please read and review...**

**-Lynn-**


	38. Medicines

**Before you people starts throwing oranges at me, I would like to apologize first. GOMENASAI!**

**Sorry for not updating till now. Been busy with work and stuff. Hectic life.**

**Managed to squeeze this one in though.**

**Prompt Word: Medicines**

**I forgot who provide it though so thanks to whoever it is.**

**Well, without further ado, please enjoy the fic**

* * *

**Medicines**

"Achoo!"

"Geez, Allen. Get away from me. Stop sneezing everywhere," Lavi said as he wiped the snot that landed on his shirt.

Allen rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "Sorry, can't help it."

Lavi sighed. "Why don't you take your medicines and go rest in your room or something?"

"No! Medicines are evil!" Allen shouted, his eyes wide. Lavi just ignored him as he continued reading.

"I think I'll just go rest in my room," Allen said as Lavi shook his head.

Knock! Knock!

"Com- AAACHHOOO! Come in."

Allen took more tissues from the box and wiped his nose.

Lenalee peeked out from behind the door. "Allen-kun? Are you okay?"

Allen straightened up from his position on the bed as soon as he heard her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied in a hoarse voice.

Lenalee took a seat next to his bed. "I brought you your medicines."

Allen widened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. "I don't want any."

Lenalee sighed. "Look, Allen-kun. If you don't eat the medicine, you won't get well. And if you don't get well, we can't go on dates together."

"D-d-dates? You want to go out with me?" Allen asked, his mouth wide open.

"Yup." Lenalee smiled as she popped the capsule into the unsuspecting and still shocked Allen's mouth.

She took the glass of water and passed it to Allen who quickly gulped it down before he started choking on the capsule.

"Wait till I'm all better. I'll bring you out on the greatest date you have never had," Allen said.

"I'll be waiting," Lenalee replied as she tucked the sick Allen in.

* * *

Okay. I think i'm officially losing my touch.

Comments are loved 3

~ Lynn ~


End file.
